The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kumiyama 4’.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Kyoto, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Petunia cultivars with large and uniquely colored flowers.
The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Kyoto, Japan in April, 2002, of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number NA-15, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with the Petunia×hybrida cultivar Avalanche White, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Kumiyama 4 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Kyoto, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Kyoto, Japan since April, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.